The Dark Spirits
by tifafenrir09
Summary: It's not easy being the women's Beyblade champion of Japan. When visiting her teacher's home for a well earned break, Hilary gets more than she bargained for. Like four new bad guys, and a REALLY annoying kid following her. Based on the Beyblade movie
1. The Women's Final

In a forest, everything seemed to be peaceful. Animals were running away from something. Suddenly, a strange crimson coloured light darted through the trees, destroying anything in its path. A purple light followed closely behind it. The two lights took on the shape of lionesses and fought each other. Quickly spinning around, the two lionesses fell to the ground, sending out a powerful shockwave...

In a cavern underground, a voice echoed through the darkness. _How much...How much time have I spent trapped in darkness? How long have I been banished?_ it asked angrily.

_I long for the light of day once again..._

* * *

"LET IT RIP!" Hilary Tachibana yelled, releasing her Beyblade.

"It's the final of the Japanese Women's Beyblade Tournament, and Hilary's got it in her control!" the referee announced.

Her teammates, Mariah Wong, Lily Namtura and Mariam Saints watched on. With Hilary as their captain, they made the Blading Maidens. Their friends, the BladeBreakers, were also watching.

"Come on, Hilary! Finish her off!" Kai Hiwatari exclaimed. He was the BladeBreakers' captain. Ray Kon, Tyson Granger and Max Tate were watching as well, with their friend Kenny.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Hilary grinned.

Meanwhile, a boy was running through the streets. "Comin' through!" he yelled, laughing as he made his way.

"Go Amethysia!" Hilary yelled. The battle raged on. "That's it, Amethysia! Just keep at it!" she grinned.

"No way! I'm not gonna lose!" her opponent growled.

The boy still ran, jumping over cars, and hitching a ride on a subway. "Now this is the way to travel!" he laughed. He jumped off, and ran into some bushes. He leapt off some boats that were on the river, startling the passengers.

The battle was going in Hilary's favour. "Now I got ya!" she smiled. She knocked her opponent's Beyblade out of the arena. She punched the air with triumph as the crowd cheered.

The boy stood outside the stadium. He'd finally arrived at his destination.


	2. Meet Daichi

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the Japanese Women's Beyblade Tournament champion; Hilary!" the referee announced, as Hilary received her trophy. She cheered as she held up her prize, the crowd roaring with excitement. Suddenly, a Beyblade appeared and cut Hilary's trophy in half.

"What the-?!" Hilary cried.

A spotlight appeared near the crowd. The boy who'd been travelling to the stadium stood there, holding the Beyblade. He jumped down. Hilary and her friends looked on in surprise as he jumped.

He held a piece of her trophy. "So, this is all you get for being the no.1 female blader of Japan?" he smirked.

"What's your problem, kid? Don't you know what you've done?" the referee demanded. The boy suddenly grabbed his arm and flung him over his head.

"Who the heck are you?" Hilary asked.

"The name's Daichi. I'm here to challenge you, and once I beat you, I'll take your title as champion!" the boy replied.

"**You**?" Hilary blinked in disbelief.

"Ya want this back? You're gonna have to battle me for it!" Daichi announced, holding up a piece of the trophy.

"Hey, if you want it that badly, you can keep it." she shrugged.

"Huh?" Daichi blinked.

"You can take it back to whatever tree you fell out of!" she added, getting off the podium.

"You makin' fun of me?!" Daichi demanded.

"Don't have to. Whoever dressed you took care of that already!" Hilary smiled.

"Oh, really? Take **this**!" Daichi exclaimed, launching his Beyblade at Hilary.

"Hey, watch it!" Hilary exclaimed, launching her Beyblade too.

The two blades clashed once and returned to their owners. "Not bad. Been practising with the other zoo animals?" Hilary taunted.

"OK, that's it, Hilary!" Daichi exclaimed, readying his launcher.

"Alright then." Hilary smiled.

"Hilary, this won't be recognised as an official match!" the referee exclaimed.

"Heh, whatever." Hilary replied. She and Daichi took their positions.

"Looks like this tournament is getting interesting." Tyson smiled.

"Hey, Hilary, I'm starving! Finish this guy quickly!" Lily called.

"Don't underestimate this guy." Mariah warned.

The others looked puzzled. "Didn't you see his last launch? He may not have the experience, but he's got the power." Ray added.

"You ready?" Daichi asked.

"You bet!" Hilary nodded. The two readied their launchers.

"LET IT RIP!" they yelled, releasing their Beyblades.


	3. Legends Of The Past

Meanwhile, a group was on a trip. "Here on Demon Rock Island, there once was a king, dressed in magnificent robes, who lived in a beautiful palace. His courage was renowned, but thousands of years have passed, and now many of his legends are lost in the sands of time. Only these ruins remain, awaiting their king." the guide announced.

"Hey, let it go!" a girl yelled. "Daniel, put the snake down!" she demanded.

"OK!" he grinned. She screamed as the snake landed on her.

"No running in the ruins! Release that snake now! Put away your comics, Henry! It's too early for lunch, Steven!" the guide yelled. "These ruins were created by the wisdom and mystery of humans many centuries ago." he explained. The children laughed.

* * *

The battle between Daichi and Hilary continued. "Why're you running away, chicken?" Daichi demanded. Hilary grinned.

* * *

"Professor Tengai! Come on!" the girl called and ran off into the ruins.

"Now what're they up to?" he sighed, getting up to join her.

"Come on, Professor!" the girl yelled.

"What's the matter, Ashley?" Professor Tengai asked.

"There's something written on the wall!" she exclaimed.

"Something written...?" he blinked as he put on his glasses. "These characters...They're an ancient language!" he announced.

"How ancient are they?" Steven asked.

Professor Tengai took a closer look with his magnifying glass. "It can't be!" he gasped.

"What is it, Professor?" Henry asked.

"_Here, under the Purple Spirit, sleep the Dark Spirits, waiting for the day they are free once more and bring destruction to the land._" he translated.

"_The Purple Spirit will rise to battle the Shadows, but will fall before their might. The final Spirit will turn the tides and aid the Shadows to spread their evil. The oceans will rise and cities will fall._" he continued.

He gulped. "It-it's all true!" he exclaimed.

"What's-" Daniel began.

"-true?" Steven asked.

"It's all true! This is where the king sealed the Dark Spirits in eternal darkness ten thousand years ago!" Professor Tengai explained.


	4. Return Of The Dark Spirits

The battle of Daichi and Hilary raged on, with it almost going in Daichi's favour. "Looks like you're not as good as they say, Hilary!" he grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Hilary replied. She glanced at the dish and watched as her Beyblade was nearly knocked out. "You've got some power, but no monkey boy's gonna put the women's world champion into a corner!" she growled. "GO AMETHYSIA!" she yelled. Her Beyblade started to fight back.

"What?!" Daichi gasped.

"ATTACK!" she commanded. The two glared at the match.

"Daichi's got some talent!" Kenny blinked.

"Yeah, they're equal." Max nodded. The rest of the Blading Maidens and the BladeBreakers watched on. Daichi's Beyblade nearly once again knocked Hilary's out of the arena.

"That all the power ya got, Miss No.1?" he grinned.

"Y'know, Beybattles aren't that simple. It's not always about using just power to win." Hilary replied.

"Huh?" Daichi blinked. As his Beyblade was about to attack, Hilary's vanished. "Where'd she go?" Daichi blinked.

"Take a look up, **way** up!" she smiled, pointing up at the ceiling. Her Beyblade performed an aerial attack on Daichi's.

"I can't lose, I won't lose! I'm Japan's No.1 Beyblader!" he exclaimed. Crying out in rage, the mark on his forehead glowed. His Beyblade's bitchip glowed as well.

"No!" Hilary cried. Her friends gasped in alarm.

* * *

At the same time, the cavern started to rumble. Professor Tengai and the children started to run, but were caught up in the cavern suddenly cracking open.

* * *

Daichi's Beyblade continued attacking.

"Kenny, what's that light?" Mariam asked.

"Oh, no!" Kenny cried.

"Heh, that's new. Now I'm not holding back! Get him, Amethysia!" Hilary yelled.

* * *

As the dust cleared, Professor Tengai and his group discovered that a doorway had appeared where the ancient writing was once standing. They walked inside and looked around. On the walls were pictures of four creatures; a lioness, a lion, a shark and a puma. The eye of the lioness suddenly glowed, reacting to Daichi's cry. On a table, some stone pillars cracked opened to reveal stone Beyblades.

"Look!" Steven cried. "It's some sort of Beyblade!" he yelled. The four stones changed into Beyblades that shot light into the four carvings. Spirits appeared and lunged at the group.

"Run!" Professor Tengai exclaimed. But the lights shot him away from the children. The children screamed as they were suddenly transformed...

* * *

Daichi stopped yelling. His Beyblade started to wobble. "Now I gotcha!" Hilary yelled. Her Beyblade knocked Daichi's out of the arena. The crowd cheered for Hilary, as Daichi looked stunned.

* * *

Professor Tengai got up. He went to Ashley's side.

"Are you alright, Ashley?" he asked. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. The boys stood around Tengai.

"The time for our revenge has finally come! Soon, we will be free from our prison!" Henry announced.

"We shall give them a taste of the loneliness and pain we have endured in darkness!" Ashley smirked. The four laughed wickedly.


	5. Welcome to Demon Rock Island

Back at the stadium, Hilary basked in her triumph. "Well, it was a nice try, Daichi. There's no need to be ashamed in losing to a champion!" she smiled sweetly.

"We're not done yet!" Daichi growled.

"Hmm?" she blinked.

"One more time!" he yelled.

"Say what?!" she cried.

"I would've won, if it wasn't for the earthquake!" he exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Go climb back to your mountain!" she replied.

"One more time!" he repeated.

"Get serious, kid. I'm done for today." she sighed.

"No! One more time!" Daichi yelled.

"Hey, kid!" the referee began, before Daichi flung him over. Hilary waved to the crowd. More security jumped on Daichi.

"HILARY!! Come back and face me!" Daichi yelled.

* * *

Soon, they were on a voyage. The stewardess talked about the destination and its features. "This breeze is great!" Lily beamed.

"It's so relaxing!" Kenny agreed.

"Look, dolphins!" Tyson yelled.

"Hey, Hilary, take a look at this!" Ray called.

"She's out of it!" Max laughed.

"That's Demon Rock Island. The guide book said that it's the smallest of the Stone Islands. Nobody lives there, but it's famous for its ruins." Kenny explained.

"This place is amazing. I've always loved stuff about ancient legends." Kai beamed.

"Mariam would've loved it too." Lily added.

"But, hey, what can you do? She's the Blading Maidens' lone wolf!" Mariah sighed.

"Who would've thought that Ms Kincaid grew up somewhere so beautiful?" Kenny grinned.

Hilary woke up and joined the others. "Hey, Kenny. I've been thinking about that Daichi kid's Beyblade. Why did it glow all of a sudden?" she asked.

"No idea. But you're right, it was pretty strange. It happened so quickly, I didn't have enough time to use my computer to analyse his Beyblade." Kenny nodded.

"Do you think it was a bitbeast?" Hilary suggested.

"That was I thought first, but there was no sign of a bitbeast being released, so it can't be that, can it? We should've asked him." Kenny replied.

"Ah, forget it. We're not gonna see him again anyway." she shrugged.

"Look! It's Ms Kincaid!" Kai exclaimed as they docked.

"Hi, kids. Welcome to my hometown." she beamed. "You're going to love to meet my mother." she smiled.

* * *

A lady with a hearty laugh soon met them. "These must be your students! They're quite fancy-pants!" she laughed. "That's quite a hairdo you've got there! Aren't you a little young to dye your hair trying to impress the girls?" she smiled at Max.

"You...can tell?" Max blinked sheepishly.

"And you two are quite snazzy dressers, Cutie McTooties! Do all boys and girls in the city dress like waiters and waitresses?" she asked Ray and Mariah.

"Waiter...?" Ray began.

"And waitress...?" Mariah blinked.

"And here I thought girls were the ones who wore make up!" she chuckled at Kai.

"M-Make-up?!" Kai stammered.

"You sure wear your glasses pretty high! Are your eyes on top of your head?" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" Kenny cried.

"That's the spirit! We'll make a man out of you yet!" she beamed.

"Ow! Hey, let go!" Kenny yelped.


	6. Festival Night

Later, the possessed children, who had taken the name the Shadow Bladers, were clearing a forest with their bitbeasts. "It's not on this island!" Ashley growled.

"Be patient. We will soon find it, and the Golden Dragon will set us free." Henry replied.

* * *

The next day as the team had breakfast, the news read that during the night, one of the Stone Islands had been rocked by an earthquake but there had been no epicentre.

"Can I have some more?" Hilary asked, passing her bowl to Ms Kincaid's mother.

"That's odd. What kind of earthquake doesn't have an epicentre?" Ms Kincaid wondered.

* * *

Later, Hilary and Lily laughed with excitement as they dived into the water when the two teams went to the beach. "Hey, you shouldn't dive in without warming up first!" Kenny called starting to exercise.

Meanwhile, Daichi was on the cliff. "Finally, I found you!" he mused under his breath.

Later, Kai had a blindfold, while the others guided him to a watermelon. After getting too many directions, he lost it. "Make up your minds!" he yelled. "I'll go this way!" he announced.

"Oh, dear!" Ms Kincaid gasped.

"Uh-oh!" Tyson blinked. Hilary was buried in the sand.

"Now I got ya!" Kai grinned.

"Kai! Stop! It's not here!" Hilary yelled, waking up.

"Yeah, right!" Kai replied, raising the wooden stick.

"Kai, NO!!" she screamed.

Suddenly, a Beyblade appeared making a mini tornado. Kai yelped in terror. It was Daichi.

"You again?!" Hilary cried.

"The name's Daichi. Memorise it!" he exclaimed.

"You actually followed us here, Daichi?" Kai blinked, taking off the blindfold.

"Where Hilary goes, I go too until I'm the No.1 Beyblader of Japan! Now, get up and battle me!" Daichi replied.

"In your dreams kid. I'm on holiday, and we already settled that!" Hilary sighed.

"It was the earthquake! Our battle's far from over!" Daichi exclaimed.

"As if it was the earthquake! If you can't accept a loss being a loss, then some Beyblader you are!" Hilary snapped.

"I'll show you!" Daichi growled, preparing to launch.

"You do whatever you want. My hammock's calling for me." she yawned, walking off.

"Hey, wait up!" Daichi yelled, running after her.

* * *

Later that night, there was a festival. Hilary sniffed the air. "It smells so wonderful! I'm starving!" she beamed.

"You had five helpings at dinner, Hilary, and you're **still** hungry? Wow." Kai blinked.

"I think I have some room left in my left leg, Kai." she replied.

"Alright, Hilary. It's my treat." Ms Kincaid chuckled.

Soon, Hilary was once again eating. "Thank you, Ms Kincaid!" she grinned, her mouth full of food.

"You know, you don't have to spoil her, Ms Kincaid." Tyson sighed. Ms Kincaid laughed nervously.

Later, while the others were dancing, Hilary was still eating. Kenny stared hungrily at what she had left. "I'm stuffed!" she exclaimed happily.

"Now that you're done pigging out, let's battle!" a voice yelled. They turned to see Daichi.

"What're **you** doing here?" Kenny cried.

"Monkey boy?" Hilary sighed.

"I'm Daichi!" he cried.

"Hey, hold out your hand." Hilary began. He did so. She put the finished corn cob in it. "From me to you. Throw it away for me, will ya?" she smiled.

"Why I oughta-!" Daichi began. But Hilary was gone. "Where'd she go?" he demanded to Kenny.

"Er...That way!" he replied, pointing to a stairway.

Hilary was running down the steps when she heard Daichi call for her. She started to run through a graveyard and hid behind one of the tombstones. "Now where's she gone? Hilary?" Daichi called. Hilary peeked out. As a firework exploded, she grinned evilly as the light made her look like a ghoul. Daichi fainted in horror.

Soon, she was carrying the unconscious Daichi back. "Man, are you heavy!" she grunted. She heard a loud rumble, and looked at one of the nearby islands.


	7. Strata Dragoon

The next morning, Daichi slept while the others had breakfast. "That was **my** fish stick, Hilary!" Kenny cried.

"Hey, if you wanted it, then why didn't you eat it?" she replied.

"I wasn't eating it, because I was saving it for last! You're so greedy!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Hey, there're testing times ahead. The future's unpredictable. You should've eaten it first. But, too bad!" she laughed.

"Man, you're cruel!" Kenny muttered. Hilary laughed. "That fish stick deserved so much better..." he mumbled.

Daichi woke up. "Where am I?" he blinked. He heard more laughing.

"It's not funny!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Where am I?" Daichi yelled, opening the doors.

"Oh, you're awake. I kept your breakfast warm, Daichi." Ms Kincaid's mother smiled.

"OK, time to battle!" he exclaimed, preparing to launch. The BladeBreakers suddenly started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Daichi asked. Tyson wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

"We heard how you fainted when you saw Hilary in the graveyard last night." Ray grinned.

"Guess you can't judge a book by its dog-eared cover after all." Hilary added.

"Humph, I'll be back!" Daichi yelled, storming off.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Ms Kincaid asked. Daichi's stomach rumbled and he came back in. The boys laughed again. Daichi and Hilary started to quickly eat.

"More please!" they exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! You don't have to be competitive over food!" Kai blinked.

"More!" they exclaimed again.

* * *

"There was another earthquake on the next island." Kenny announced, reading the paper.

"I know. I heard. I'm getting worried about it." Ms Kincaid nodded.

Kai and Hilary had decided to take a "captains' boat trip". "Boring!" Daichi yelled, as the two gazed at the sea.

"Daichi, I thought you'd leave after breakfast!" Hilary groaned.

"It's too much time travelling around the islands to bug you, so I've decided to stay!" he replied.

"Decided to stay?! Can't you just go home?!" Hilary yelled.

"After our Beybattle!" he snapped.

"I thought I'd said no more Beybattles!" she sighed. Suddenly the boat was shaken. Kai and Daichi clung on for dear life as Hilary jumped off. "Woohoo!" she cheered as she dived into the water.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Kai asked.

"No, I'll wait 'til she comes back up!" he replied.

Kai grinned. "I think I get it! You can't swim, can you?" he teased.

"I-I'm not a fish!" Daichi cried.

"Yeah, you're more like a sea monkey!" Hilary laughed, bobbing on the water.

"I'll get you!" Daichi yelled.

"Come on in! The water's fine!" she grinned, diving back in. Daichi threw a tantrum as Kai laughed.

* * *

While Hilary was having fun diving, Kai decided to talk to Daichi. "Hey, Daichi. Why're you following Hilary around like this?" he wondered.

"To beat her and take the first step to become Japan's no.1 Beyblader!" Daichi replied.

"Yeah, you mentioned that, but why do you want to be the best so badly anyway?" Kai asked.

Daichi stood up. "This is my Strata Dragoon Beyblade!" he announced holding his Beyblade in the air.

"Strata Dragoon?" Kai blinked.

Daichi sat back down. "My father left me this." he explained.

"Your father passed it on to you when he died?" Kai asked.

"Yeah...It was about two years ago..." Daichi nodded.

* * *

**TWO YEARS EARLIER...**

"The job's almost done. You wanna get some lunch?" a workman asked. His co-worker nodded. Suddenly the ropes binding the logs snapped. The men cried out in horror.

"Look out!" Daichi's father yelled, pushing the men out of the way.

Daichi ran to the scene. "Dad!" he cried. His father had been trapped in the logs. "Dad, no!" Daichi wailed, running to his father's side.

"Daichi...This is yours. This...is Strata Dragoon. When you feel discouraged...When you feel lost...Strata Dragoon will be there for you, even if I'm not." his father whispered painfully.

"Oh no, Dad!" Daichi gasped.

"It's alright, son. You have to be strong, but you'll never be alone. I know that you'll never let anybody defeat you. You'll be Japan's no.1!" his father smiled.

Daichi watched his father slip away, tears streaming down his face. "Dad! DAD!!" he screamed.

* * *

**NOW...**

Daichi finished his story. "That's why I have to beat Hilary and prove myself. That's why I have to be Japan's best Beyblader." he explained. "I promised my father." he added.

"I see..." Kai replied.

Hilary got up, surprising the two. "H-Hilary!" Kai blinked.

"Knock, will ya?!" Daichi exclaimed.

"OK, I'll battle you." she smiled. She'd listened to everything he'd said.

"About time!" Daichi replied, reading his launcher.

"You're kidding, right? What's gotten into you, Hilary?" Kai asked as she got up and readied her launcher.

"Gimme everything you've got, Daichi!" Hilary exclaimed.

"You're not the boss of me!" Daichi replied.

"You think you've got what it takes to beat me and be Japan's No.1?" she asked.

"You bet!" he replied.

"Alright, this boat will be our official arena. Agreed?" she announced.

"Yeah!" he nodded.

"OK..." Hilary began.

"LET IT RIP!" they yelled, launching their Beyblades.


	8. The Golden Dragon Rises

The battle began. Kai quickly got his legs out of the way. "Get her!" Daichi yelled.

"Yeah, that's it!" Hilary called.

"Hey, guys, look! Something's happening on the boat!" Max exclaimed. Kenny took a closer look with his computer.

"Unbelievable! Those two are having a Beybattle!" he exclaimed. The others looked at the monitor.

"Have those two lost it?" Lily asked.

As the battle raged on, Daichi's Beyblade zipped on the edge of the boat. "Kai, watch out!" Hilary yelled.

"Woah!" Kai yelped, dodging.

Her Beyblade flew into the air. "Amethysia!" Hilary cried. It landed safely back onto the boat.

"I'll smack that Beyblade into the sea!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Go ahead and take a shot, Daichi!" Hilary grinned. The Beyblades clashed.

"Go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi yelled.

* * *

At the harbour, people were coming in from the islands struck by earthquakes. The Shadow Bladers had arrived as well. "We're here." Daniel announced.

"Anythi-?" Ashley began.

"Ssh!" Henry hissed. He closed his eyes.

* * *

The battle continued. "Getting a little tired, Daichi?" Hilary grinned.

"Keep at it, Strata Dragoon!" Daichi yelled. It looked as though Daichi would lose. The bitchip started to glow.

"That light!" Hilary gasped.

* * *

At the same time, the Shadow Bladers had sensed a presence. "We've found it!" Henry laughed.

* * *

"Are you trying to summon a bitbeast, Daichi?" Hilary asked.

"A bitbeast? What's that?" Daichi blinked.

"My readings are off the charts! It's that light we saw again!" Kenny exclaimed.

"A bitbeast!" Ray gasped. They glanced at the boat.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Bladers ran up the cliff.

"What's that light from your Beyblade, Daichi?" Hilary asked.

"How should I know? I've only seen it once!" he replied.

"But, Daichi-!" Hilary began.

"Shut up!" Daichi snapped. He cried out in rage. His Beyblade cut off some of the wood.

"Oh no! The boat!" Kai yelled.

The Shadow Bladers reached the end of the cliff. "There it is!" Henry smirked. He jumped onto the boat. Kai nearly lost his footing.

"Who're you?!" Hilary asked.

"Now I have you!" he smirked, launching his Beyblade. It knocked Hilary's away from Daichi's.

"Wait your turn!" she yelled.

"Now your fight is with me!" Henry announced to Daichi.

"As if!" Daichi cried.

"You come on our boat without saying "please", and interrupt our Beybattle? Looks like you'll need to be taught some manners!" Hilary growled. But her Beyblade was knocked away.

"Be gone!" Henry yelled. Daichi looked terrified. "Bring out the Golden Dragon! Bring out Strata Dragoon!" Henry commanded.

"Dragoon?!" Hilary and Kai blinked.

"Who's he?" Mariah asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Kenny replied.

"Rise!" Henry yelled. A spirit rose from Daichi's Beyblade.

"What's that?!" Hilary gasped. The spirit attacked the boat. Hilary and Kai screamed as they fell into the water.

"Hilary! Kai!" Daichi cried. "You'll pay for that, you creep!" he growled at Henry. Henry smiled.

"Come out, Strata Dragoon!" he yelled. The light from Daichi's Beyblade became brighter. A dragon appeared in the sky.

"That's Strata Dragoon?" Daichi blinked.

"At last!" Henry smiled.

Hilary and Kai watched in horror. "Look at the size of that thing!" Kai blinked.

"A bitbeast!" Max, Tyson and Ray gasped.

"I don't see anything. What's there?" Ms Kincaid asked. The bitbeast returned to the Beyblade.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Daichi blinked. The rest of the Shadow Bladers jumped onto the boat.

"Has the Golden Dragon been found?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Henry replied.

"Who are you? What did you do to Strata Dragoon?" Daichi demanded. Henry knocked out Daichi.

"Let's go." he smirked. The four made the boat hover.

"Hey! Where're you taking Daichi? Get back here!" Hilary yelled.

"Get off the boat, Daichi!" Kai cried.

"DAICHI!" Hilary yelled. But all they could do was watch the boat leave.


	9. The Mystery Of The Shadows

Later that evening, Kenny analysed the events of the battle. "That energy looked like a bitbeast, but my readings were on the negative scale. It's like looking at a shadow." he explained.

"So, it **is** a bitbeast, right?" Lily asked.

"I can't be sure yet. I've never seen anything like it before." Kenny replied.

"So, it's **not** a bitbeast." Ray concluded.

"I can't be sure of that either." Kenny sighed.

"So, what **are** you sure of?" Max asked.

"Not a lot." Kenny replied.

"But, you can at least tell us **something**!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Well, according to my data, it could be a bitbeast that isn't fully developed yet." Kenny explained.

"So they just need power to form." Kai guessed.

"Exactly." Kenny nodded.

"So, what does that mean?" Tyson asked.

"They're just shadows of what they once were." Kenny explained.

"Like a dark bitbeast?" Mariah asked.

Kenny nodded. "Take a close look at this, Mariah. These are the wave patterns emitted by the dark energy." he began, showing her some data.

"Watch what happens when I compare them to those of the recent earthquakes on the island." he added.

"It's a perfect match!" she blinked.

"So, what does it mean?" Ray asked.

"It's the reason the earthquakes had no epicentre. Those bladers **created** them!" Kenny announced.

"That's unbelievable!" Kai exclaimed.

Hilary gazed at the sunset, hoping that Daichi was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shadow Bladers were returning to Demon Rock Island with the unconscious Daichi.

* * *

"Daichi..." Hilary sighed.

"I wonder where they are." Lily wondered.

"Hang on. I think I've got something!" Kenny announced. A picture appeared on the screen.

It was Daichi and the Shadow Bladers. "It's them! Way to go, Kenny!" Ray exclaimed.

"It wasn't Daichi they wanted; they were after Strata Dragoon, the bitbeast from his Beyblade. So why would they take him?" Hilary asked.

"How do you know what they wanted?" Mariah asked.

"One of them said so." Hilary replied. Their voices echoed in her thoughts.

_"Has the Golden Dragon been found?"_ Daniel asked.

_"Yes."_ Henry replied.

"Hey, look at this, guys!" Kenny exclaimed suddenly. "I'll zoom in on the detail so you can see." he announced. He showed them pictures of four green jewels that the Shadow Bladers were wearing.

"What're those jewels?" Kai asked.

"It looks like they're symbols or crests." Kenny replied.

"I've seen those. That's from Demon Rock Island!" Ms Kincaid exclaimed.

"Where?" Mariah blinked.

"Demon Rock Island?!" the rest of the group cried.

"Ms Kincaid, you've got to take us there immediately!" Hilary announced.

"R-Right now?" Ms Kincaid blinked.

"We have to hurry!" Hilary cried, dragging her teacher with her.

"We're coming too!" Tyson yelled.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kenny exclaimed.

* * *

"Professor Tengai?" Kai blinked as the teams made their way to the island.

"He was my teacher in school, Kai. He always talked about the legend of Demon Rock Island and showed pictures of that crest. All the islanders nickname it the Island of Secrets. The Professor told us that an ancient myth lies sleeping on that island." Ms Kincaid explained.

"Hold on Daichi. You're not gonna be alone. We're coming to get you, no matter where you are." Hilary announced.


	10. The Dark Spirits Rise Again

Later that night, at the ruins on Demon Rock Island, the Shadow Bladers stood by the pillar. "The moment we have been waiting for has finally come." Ashley announced.

"No longer will we remain trapped in darkness!" Steven smiled.

"We can finally return to our true forms, stronger than before!" Daniel smirked.

"The time has come to get revenge on our captors and bring destruction to the land!" Henry cheered. Daichi gritted his teeth in preparation for what was about to happen. The imprisoned Professor Tengai watched in horror. They launched their Beyblades...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blading Maidens and the BladeBreakers had arrived at the island. "Let's go." Hilary commanded.

Suddenly, the island started to rumble.

"Is it them?" Mariah asked.

"It's the same readings! It's definitely them!" Kenny nodded, gazing at the computer screen.

* * *

The four shadow bitbeasts rose from the Shadow Bladers' Beyblades as Daichi watched in alarm. The teams continued to run. "Rise, Strata Dragoon! Give us your power-" Daniel yelled.

"-so that we shall rise once more!" Steven called.

"Your strength now!" Ashley commanded. A spirit spun around Daichi, transforming him.

"Daichi!" Hilary yelled. The Shadow Bladers turned to see the Blading Maidens and the BladeBreakers.

"You again!" Henry growled.

"We're here for Daichi! Let go of him!" Hilary demanded.

"Be gone!" Henry yelled. The spirits attacked the teams. Ray and Max released their Beyblades. Daichi released his Beyblade as well and knocked theirs away.

"Daichi, what're you doing?" Hilary demanded. She gasped at Daichi's new look. His hair had turned white and his eyes were showing a crimson glow. "What've you done to him?" she asked the Shadow Bladers.

"We have claimed him, and you will be a witness of our return!" Henry replied.

"No way!" she yelled. The Shadow Bladers' Beyblades surrounded Daichi's.

"Daichi, release the beast now!" Steven commanded.

"STRATA DRAGOON!" he yelled. They watched as a light shone from his Beyblade, as Strata Dragoon arose. Strata Dragoon shot a light to the four carvings on the wall. Dark energy came out of the carvings.

"My readings are off the charts!" Kenny cried, looking at his laptop.

"Don't need a computer to tell me **that**!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Watch as our true forms are returned from darkness and end their banishment!" Henry announced. The dark energy sent out a shockwave and destroyed the carvings.

"LET IT RIP!" Hilary yelled, releasing her Beyblade. "AMETHYSIA!" she commanded. The purple lioness rose from her Beyblade.

"No!" Henry cried.

"Amethysia!" Daniel gasped.

"She's here!" Steven exclaimed.

"Hilary, you're one of the avatars for the four forgotten sacred spirits! Thank you for making this so easy!" Henry smirked.

"Easy?" Hilary blinked.

"Yes. Now we shall seal Amethysia in our place!" he nodded.

"Seal her?" she gasped.

"Yes. Now you will see what it feels like to live in darkness and loneliness, sealed away in a stone tomb!" Daniel replied.

"No thing as light or sound. An eternity of loneliness!" Henry added.

"No! That'll never happen as long as Amethysia has me! GO AMETHYSIA!" Hilary yelled.

Amethysia was about to attack the spirits, but Strata Dragoon stopped her. Using his power, he trapped her against one of the carvings. "No! Amethysia!" Hilary screamed. But all she could do was watch her bitbeast be trapped.

"What've you done, Daichi?" she cried. The Shadow Bladers laughed. Strata Dragoon attacked the teams. He sent out another shockwave.

* * *

Outside, Ms Kincaid waited for theme to get back. Suddenly, the island started to rumble. "Oh no! The children!" she cried.

* * *

Henry laughed as some gust separated them. "Daichi, wait!" Hilary yelled.

"It's collapsing, Hilary! We've got to get out!" Kenny cried.

Ms Kincaid came inside. "Kids, come on!" she called. She suddenly spotted Professor Tengai. He'd been freed by the earthquake.

"Everyone, hurry! Come on, Hilary!" Kenny yelled. She was gazing at where Amethysia was sealed.

"Hilary, we have to go!" Lily yelled, trying to shake her friend to her senses.

"I'm not leaving without Amethysia, Lily!" Hilary cried.

"Watch out!" Lily cried, dodging some falling rocks.

"Everybody, hurry!" Ms Kincaid called. Everyone managed to escape.

"Where's Hilary?" Kenny asked.

"She was trapped by a wall of rock!" Mariah exclaimed.

* * *

Hilary was inside the cave. She was kneeling where her bitbeast had been trapped, her body numb with shock.

* * *

"Amethysia has been sealed in this prison, and there's no way to get her out." Professor Tengai announced.

"But what about Hilary? There **has** to be a way!" Kai demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to break the seal. Hilary's trapped in there. There's no way we can help her now, and there's no escape." he sighed.

"Hilary..." Kai moaned.


	11. Let It Rip!

Hilary gently touched the stone carving that trapped her bitbeast. "I'm sorry, Amethysia. I'm the reason why we're trapped." she sighed. "Can you hear me, Amethysia?" she asked, near tears.

* * *

The Shadow Bladers were back on their boat. "Now we have nothing left to fear. This world is ours. The oceans will rise and the sky will rain fire." Henry smirked.

* * *

A city was evacuating its citizens. A huge flood was coming. Mariam, who was staying at the city while the others had gone to Ms Kincaid's hometown, ran through the streets. "Only a bitbeast can be the cause of this!" she gasped.

* * *

Hilary gazed at the sealed Amethysia. "Do you remember all the Beybattles we fought, Amethysia? I remember them all. All of our victories, and even our defeats!" she asked.

"There were times when I was furious when you never came out, but you were always there when I needed you most. I've always felt that there was nothing we couldn't do! We've been through worse before!" she added.

She got up. "You don't have to worry, Amethysia! It's my turn to save you! You're never alone as long as I'm here! Hang in there! We're gonna bust out!" she promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray gazed at the next island. A large cloud was above it. Hilary grabbed a rock. "Come on, stupid wall!" she growled, bashing it against the wall.

She lost her footing and fell. She glanced at the carving. "When things got bad, I always pulled through because you were by my side! I can't give up! Amethysia, I'll get us out of here!" she yelled, resuming to trying to break the wall.

She soon sank to the floor, exhausted. "I'm sorry, Amethysia. I can't do it." she sighed.

"_Don't give up._" Amethysia's voice echoed. Hilary looked up.

"Was that you, Amethysia?" she gasped. A light shone from the carving. Hilary's Beyblade responded and changed from violet to red. "Amethysia!" Hilary exclaimed happily. She shielded her eyes. The light shot out of the ruins into the sky.

Outside, her friends watched in alarm, and yelped as a large cloud of dust appeared.

* * *

The spirits attacked the city. A car burst into flame as they set the city alight. Mariam ran through the streets. "Who's the blader controlling the bitbeast causing this?" she demanded.

She spotted Ashley. "So, **you're** the one!" she exclaimed.

"You don't know what you're dealing with! We'll destroy anyone who gets in our way!" Ashley smirked. She launched her Beyblade.

Mariam jumped out of the way and launched hers. Landing, she watched a spirit that seemed to be a shadow of a shark rise from her opponent's Beyblade.

"Sharkrash!" Mariam yelled. Her bitbeast rose from her master's Beyblade.

"Sharkrash! Perfect! You also control one of the four forgotten sacred spirits!" Ashley laughed. The spirit wrapped itself around Sharkrash and plummeted to the ground. Mariam ran to where the bitbeasts had landed. Sharkrash fought her attacker. Ashley grunted in anger.

"GO SHARKRASH!" Mariam yelled. "She attacked the city! Take her down!" she commanded.

The bitbeast returned to Ashley's Beyblade. "FINISH HER!" Mariam yelled.

Suddenly, the other Shadow Bladers' and Daichi's Beyblades surrounded Ashley's and knocked Mariam's away.

"What are you?" Mariam gasped.

"So, the aquatic Sharkrash...We'll seal you just as we sealed Amethysia!" Henry smiled.

"You sealed Amethysia?" Mariam cried.

"ATTACK!" Henry yelled. The five attacked Sharkrash. "No, Sharkrash!" Mariam yelled. They surrounded her.

"Move, Sharkrash!" Mariam yelled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hilary yelled. She ran to her teammate with the BladeBreakers and the rest of the Blading Maidens closely behind her.

"Hilary!" Mariam gasped.

"Hey, Mariam!" Hilary grinned.

"Hilary? But how?" Henry gasped.

"Impossible! How did you break the seal?" Steven demanded.

"With ease!" Hilary replied.

"Now, how about you show us your true selves?" Mariah demanded.

"Yeah, or are you too scared to think that you'll lose using your dirty tricks?" Lily taunted.

"Very well. The time has come to reveal our true selves to our enemies!" Henry announced.

"I call DARK ANGELUS!" Steven yelled. A dark version of Lily's bitbeast arose. Lily look horrified.

"DARK GALUX!" Daniel yelled.

"DARK SHARKRASH!" Ashley cried. Dark versions of Mariah and Mariam's bitbeasts appeared with the girls looking terrified.

"Woah, they're identical to Galux and Sharkrash!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tyson blinked.

"Rise, DARK AMETHYSIA!" Henry commanded. The dark version of Amethysia appeared.

"D-Dark Amethysia? Their bitbeasts...they're identical to ours!" Hilary gasped.

"Stupid girl, **of course** we're identical to yours!" Henry replied.

"We're the same spirits as those locked in your Beyblades!" Daniel explained.

"The same? That can't be true!" Ray gasped.

"Long ago, we were the same beings, good and evil, light and darkness. Together, we protected the humans. But the humans became afraid of the natural conflict, so they chose to fight alongside with the light bitbeasts, who sealed their dark selves into the earth. For eternity, with nothing but hate for our other selves, our need for vengeance as warmth. But then, the day finally came when we were released." Henry explained.

"But, our revival was incomplete. Our true selves were still trapped. We needed the power of the legendary Golden Dragon, Strata Dragoon!" he finished.

"STRATA DRAGOON!" Daichi yelled.

"You're wrong! Our bitbeasts are good! You'll never be like them! I don't believe you!" Hilary yelled.

"Foolish girl, you don't know anything about darkness! Perhaps it's time to show you a millennium of darkness is like!" Henry yelled. The team cried out in terror as a spirit lunged at them.

"Hilary!" Kai cried.

"That does it! Amethysia!" Hilary yelled.

"Galux!" Mariah cried.

"Angelus!" Lily exclaimed.

"LET IT RIP!" they yelled, launching their Beyblades.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

"Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed.

"Driger!" Ray cried.

"Draciel!" Max called.

"LET IT RIP!" they shouted, joining in with the girls.

The eight of them released their bitbeasts. "Now, **this** is the team of light I can get behind! LET'S GET 'EM!" Hilary yelled, her Beyblade leading the way.


	12. Light Vs Darkness

The bitbeasts attacked. A bright light engulfed them. As the dust cleared, Mariah got up. "Oh no!" she gasped.

The BladeBreakers' Beyblades had spun out, the Blading Maidens' Beyblades were losing control, while the Shadow Bladers' Beyblades were still controlled.

"Rats!" Hilary spat.

"Their bitbeasts are the same as ours, and they've got Strata Dragoon! We're outnumbered!" Kenny exclaimed.

"These are the four sacred sprits and their forgotten comrades that protected the world? You've grown weak!" Henry laughed.

"Weak?!" Hilary demanded.

"Did you honestly think you could beat us with a frontal assault like that?" Ashley grinned.

"Our dark bitbeasts are unbeatable!" Steven announced.

"Go, Sharkrash!" Mariam yelled. Her Beyblade zipped ahead.

"GET 'EM!" Mariah and Lily cried. Their bitbeasts attacked as well.

"No, wait!" Hilary shouted.

A blast knocked out the three as well as Ashley and Steven. "Lily!" Tyson yelled.

"Mariah!" Ray exclaimed.

"Mariam! Are you alright?" Max asked.

"Still fighting, I see, even though you know how this must end." Henry grinned.

"I'll show you what defeat truly means!" Daichi yelled.

"Daichi, no!" Hilary cried.

"STRATA DRAGOON!" Daichi yelled. The dragon started to fight Amethysia. "That's it, Strata Dragoon! Destroy her!" he laughed.

"Daichi, snap out of it!" Hilary yelled.

"What?" Daichi blinked.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Hilary, the one you wanted to defeat, to honour the memory of your father!" Hilary demanded.

"My father? Hilary?" he asked.

"Remember? The earthquake kept you from winning!" she continued.

"From winning?" Daichi blinked. He cried out in pain.

"Hey, Strata Dragoon's slowing down!" Ray gasped.

"Come on, keep fighting, Daichi!" Hilary cried. Daichi continued to scream in agony.

"Watch out! Strata Dragoon's losing control!" Kenny exclaimed.

"You can do it, Daichi!" Hilary yelled.

Her Beyblade knocked Daichi's away. Daichi was flung away and fell to the ground, his Beyblade landing next to him. "Daichi!" Hilary cried, as she and Kai ran to help him. Dark energy came out of his body and his Beyblade and was consumed by Dark Amethysia.

* * *

"You OK, Daichi?" Hilary asked.

He sat up. His hair was back to red, and his eyes were green again. "Where am I?" Daichi asked.

"It looks like the spell's been broken!" Kenny smiled.

"We lost him." Daniel growled.

"No matter. Now that we have our true forms, we don't need him." Henry replied.

"So that's what kind of people you really are. You used Daichi, and got rid of him when he served his purpose." Hilary snarled.

"Correct. A blader is only a part of a bitbeast." Henry replied.

"No, you're wrong. Beybladers and bitbeasts are both equals! Amethysia and I understand each other, like we're almost sisters. As we grew closer, we grew stronger. That's how we broke the seal, by working together!" Hilary protested.

"Is that so? Then you will share our revenge! Dark Amethysia, attack!" Henry yelled.

"Go, Amethysia!" Hilary cried.

"I'll fight too! Go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi yelled, relaunching his Beyblade.

He tried calling out his bitbeast. But nothing happened. After his Beyblade was brought back to him, Daichi tried again. But again, nothing happened. "Hilary, how do I get it to come out?" Daichi yelled.

"I'm a little busy here!" she yelled, fighting their opponents. "I can't lose!" she exclaimed.

"Do you honestly believe that you'll defeat Dark Amethysia and Dark Galux using only Amethysia's power?" Henry taunted.

"Of course I do! Try and catch me!" she replied. "Amethysia and I are one!" she announced, screaming a battle cry.

"_That's enough of this, Amethysia._" Dark Amethysia suddenly called.

Hilary gasped in alarm. "_You've fought long and hard. Join with me. We need each other, and were meant for each other, ruling the world as one. With our powers combined, we will remake this world. You can never be whole without me!_" she smiled.

She outstretched her claw-drawn paw. "_Join me._" she commanded.

"Yeah, right!" Hilary yelled. The dark lioness looked stunned. "You're nothing but a copy of Amethysia! And you're too late, we're whole already. By bonding with me, Amethysia's complete!" she exclaimed.

"_Then **die**!_" Dark Amethysia growled.

"Do your worst!" Hilary cried, the three bitbeasts fighting.

"Why can't I call out Strata Dragoon?" Daichi asked.

"You have to connect your mind with Strata Dragoon's." she explained.

"But, how?" Daichi asked.

"Talk to Strata Dragoon. He'll listen to you. You'll be able to feel him listening." she replied.

Daichi closed his eyes. "_Strata Dragoon, can you hear me? My father told me you'd always be there for me. Please listen to me..._" Daichi called. The dragon roared in response. Daichi relaunched his Beyblade. It changed form.

"Alright, like that, Daichi!" Hilary exclaimed. Strata Dragoon rose to fight.

"I did it!" Daichi exclaimed.

"You bet you did!" Kenny nodded.

"Now you will share the same fate as Amethysia, Strata Dragoon!" Henry announced.

"Ready, Daichi?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah!" he nodded.

Mariam, Lily and Mariah regained consciousness. The four remaining bladers continued battling. "Hilary, don't quit now!" Lily began.

"I know what I'm doing!" she replied.

"Are you scared, Hilary? You may survive if you surrender now!" Henry grinned.

"Who, me? Yeah right!" Hilary grinned. Her Beyblade disappeared.

"What?!" Henry blinked in alarm.

"Did ya miss me?" she yelled, attacking from the side.

Daichi was about to attack, but Dark Galux vanished. "Where'd it go?" Daichi blinked.

"Below you!" Daniel yelled.

Daichi yelled in terror. "Daichi!" Hilary cried.

"We're both OK!" he replied.

"Hilary, Daichi, heads up!" Mariah called. Henry and Daniel were coming to attack.

"Daichi, you go ahead!" Hilary commanded. Her Beyblade jumped on top of his. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he nodded. They created a mini tornado.

"No!" Henry gasped. A powerful wind pressed against them, but neither side stopped spinning.

"Time to end this!" Henry yelled.

"Go ahead and try!" Hilary replied.

The four yelled in rage.

"I won't lose!" Hilary yelled. "Daichi!" she called.

He nodded. They attacked together. They knocked out Dark Amethysia and Dark Galux.

The powers of the dark bitbeasts left the four children. The Beyblades returned to stone. Amethysia and Strata Dragoon returned to their Beyblades and stopped spinning.

"Is it over?" Hilary asked.

"We did it! We beat them all! We saved the world!" Kenny exclaimed.

"He's right!" Hilary nodded.

"We did it!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're heroes!" Hilary cried.

"No, we're superheroes!" Daichi grinned.

"WOOHOO!" the two cheered.

Their friends laughed. Daichi skidded down to collect his Beyblade, but he noticed that something was different; Strata Dragoon's picture had appeared.

"Hey, Daichi." Hilary began. The two linked arms and laughed with triumph.

Professor Tengai and Ms Kincaid ran to help the children. "Are you alright, children?" Professor Tengai asked.

"Kids, wake up!" Ms Kincaid begged.

"Professor Tengai?" Daniel blinked.

Ashley cried. "We were so scared! It's all over!" she wailed.

"There, there, it's OK." Ms Kincaid smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll seem to be a bad dream." Professor Tengai promised, as the two teams watched the scene with smiles.


	13. Back To Normal

Soon, the teams were back at Demon Rock Island. "Now it's time for the four dark bitbeasts to be laid to rest once again." Professor Tengai announced.

The girls put each of the stone Beyblades back onto the stone pillar. Light shone from them. "Are they truly sealed this time, Professor?" Hilary asked.

"Yes. Now they can never escape from here, Hilary, unless someone foolish breaks the seal again." he replied.

Suddenly, the ruins started to rumble.

"It's collapsing!" Kenny cried.

"Let's go, in case they try to escape again!" Tyson cried. They started to flee from the ruins.

"Ms Kincaid! Start the boat!" Hilary yelled, as they ran back to the entrance. They watched the ruins crumble and the island sank into the ocean.

* * *

"Looks like everything's back to normal!" Lily grinned as they made their way back.

"Who would've thought that those four dark bitbeasts were part of the girls' bitbeasts?" Max wondered.

"Ahoy, Hilary!" a voice called. They saw a boat suddenly coming towards them with an all-too familiar

"Daichi?" she blinked.

"Mother?" Ms Kincaid gasped.

"Daichi's such a hard boy to say no to! He insisted that he saw Hilary!" she grinned.

"Yeah, we haven't settled our Beybattle yet!" he added.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Let it rip!" he demanded, aiming his launcher. The teams, apart from Mariam, looked either puzzled or exasperated.

"You're **still **obsessed with that?" Tyson sighed.

Daichi jumped onto the boat. "Now ya can't get away!" he yelled.

"As if!" she cried. "Start the boat, Ms Kincaid!" she begged.

Daichi lost his footing and fell into the water as the boat started its engine. "I'll get you!" he yelled, trying to swim after the boat.

"I thought you couldn't swim?" Hilary called.

"Yeah, I can't!" he tried, trying his best to stay afloat. Everyone laughed.

"Catch!" Hilary cried as she tossed a safety ring to Daichi. He looked furious.

"ONE MORE BEYBATTLE!" he yelled, leaping out after her.

**THE END**


End file.
